


Welcome the Dawn

by ToukoTai



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Not Romance, Platonic Soulmates, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: Dauntless-9 isn't good with crowds. Or people. Or people in crowds. But he wants to make this Dawning special for his best friend, Aurora. So he'll brave it. He is a guardian himself after all and guardians are brave.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Welcome the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ya'll

The Dawning was perhaps Dauntless-9’s most favorite time of year. Even before Eva Levante brought the traditions of the celebration to the Tower, Dauntless enjoyed lingering in the civilian bazaars and open air markets when all the decorations were up and the festivities in full swing. He liked big, bright occasions that took the attention away from him. Events where he could easily fade into the background among the glamor and sparkle. The Dawning was second to none in that regard.

Dauntless also just liked the feeling of happiness that settled over the civilian quarters in the city during the holiday. There were more smiles, more happy greetings. A sense of quiet and loud celebration. And of course, the decorations. Dauntless found he could stand for _hours_ watching the glittering lights strung across the open air markets and streets. He even helped hang a few strands himself. Hunter, his sometimes fireteam member, had been volunteering him for every light decoration set up he got asked about. And Hunter got asked to help _a lot_. Dauntless couldn’t even be mad about the frequency because he enjoyed the finished spectacle so much. There was nothing like sitting back as the sun went down to watch the lights sparkle against the buildings and sky.

On a far more personal note on why the Dawning would always be Dauntless’ favorite time of year, it was when he met Aurora Bright for the first time.

Dauntless-9 was out on assignment, decidedly _not_ running away, since that was very _un-_ titan like behavior. But yes, he _was_ running away. There were certain expectations for Titans, and while no one could fault that on the battlefield Dauntless was a model Titan, off the field he was, for lack of a better word, anxious. He froze up in crucible, the smallest bit of trash talk made his fuel pump twist in unpleasant ways and he could barely stand meeting his teammates’ gaze. Imagining all sorts of angry, disgusted or annoyed looks under the vidplates and helms. It was almost enough to make Dauntless long for the war torn battlefields. It was easier when he was one among hundreds of other Titans and Guardians. Harder when he was only one of twelve and even further one of six or four or even three.

After the last disaster of a match where he barely made five kills and was at the bottom of his team’s ranking for sixth in a row, Dauntless had marched over to the mission postings and grabbed the first patrol to the middle of nowhere. Typically those assignments were only for hunters, but that wasn’t a hard rule and Dauntless needed to just _get away_ from _everyone_. So a few days out in the middle of the mountains mapping Fallen movements didn’t seem like a bad idea.

“Head’s up, there’s another Guardian in the area.”

“What do you mean there’s another-” Dauntless began to ask, just as he turned a corner and ran smack into the other guardian. Unprepared Dauntless yelped and shot first. Which was actually a good reaction to have in enemy territory, just not when an ally happened to be the one that set off the reaction.

“Exactly what I said.” His ghost said.

“Oh, oh I am _so_ sorry.” Dauntless babbled to the ghost that popped up over the dead guardian’s body. The ghost shivered into its segments.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said, seemingly unconcerned as his fins rotated his core. “A little help would be appreciated though.” Dauntless hurried, practically throwing his Light at the ghost. The guardian was brought back in a flash of Light.

“Okay.” The newly revived guardian brushed her hands down the front of her armor. “Let’s try that again!” She turned to Dauntless, inwardly he cringed, expecting...well, he wasn’t sure what, but he was sure it wasn’t going to be fun. Instead, the guardian stuck a hand out at him. “Hello! My name is Aurora Bright and I am four days old.” Her voice was clear and warm. Stunned, Dauntless hesitantly accepted her hand, letting her move their conjoined hands up and down in a shake. His ghost poked him mentally.

“Oh, um. I’m Dauntless. Uh, Daunt-Dauntless-9.” He felt his facial lights heating up with embarrassment as he tripped over his own name. It wouldn’t be hive or fallen or any of the other multiple terrors that wandered the galaxy that would finally do him in. It’d be his own screaming anxiety.

“Dauntless-9.” Aurora repeated. She said his name with a sense of weight that Dauntless hadn’t ever heard before. Like she was committing it to memory, engraving it in stone. She released his hand. Dauntless scrambled with what he was supposed to do now. He’d never met a kinder guardian who didn’t already have a mentor. What was he supposed to do or say?!

“Oh! Uh, sorry, sorry for killing you...earlier.” He should start here at least. “I startle...easily.” Dauntless fought the urge to rub the back of his helm or twiddle his fingers together. Aurora nodded in what Dauntless hoped was understanding, she stood lightly on her feet, a battered sidearm at her side.

“Understandable.” She responded. She didn’t sound upset. “You are forgiven.” There was a short stretch of silence as Dauntless fumbled for what to say next. 

“Uh your ghost. Has he told you about...going to the city?” Aurora nodded, unconcerned. Dauntless waited a few moments, just long enough to realize Aurora wasn’t going to elaborate. “Are you going?” She shook her head.

“Not yet. I want to explore a bit more.”

“Oh.” Silence reigned again as Dauntless was unsure what to do now that his attempt at directing her had been so completely rebuffed. He shifted on his feet, armor plating clicking.

“You seem like a very capable fellow.” Aurora began, cutting through the awkward quiet that had settled. Her blank helmet moved as she looked Dauntless up and down. “Would you mind if I came with you?”

“With. With me?” Dauntless pointed at himself. No one had ever asked that of him. Usually he was passed over for guardians that were stronger or stood out more. It hadn’t ever bothered Dauntless. He preferred to fade into the background.

“Yes. Wherever you’re going, can I come with?” Put like that Dauntless couldn’t say no, even though he should have been more forceful about her going to the city. He wound up nodding dumbly at her instead.

At first being around Aurora put him on edge, but as the hours went on he found himself growing more and more comfortable with her. By the end of the first day he was comfortable enough to initiate small conversations with her or her ghost.

“Hunter?” Dauntless asked, after watching her scrambling over crumbling ruins for most of the afternoon.

“No.” Her ghost appears in a small shower of sparks. “A warlock.” He was smug about this.  
  
“Warlock?” Dauntless was skeptical. He’d never known a warlock to be as gung-ho about crawling through the dirt as Aurora. “Are you sure?” 

“Ask her why she’s exploring.” Her ghost prompted, sounding amused. So Dauntless turned to Aurora, who was dusting off her hands in satisfaction.

“Alright, why are you exploring?”

“Because,” Aurora unholstered her sidearm, taking her cue from Dauntless, who already had his auto rifle out and ready. “Who doesn’t want to learn about the world they live in? Have you seen all these ruins?” She rotated her head in slow motion, indicating the remains of the building and town they’d stopped in for the night. “There’s so much to learn from them!” Dauntless-9 nodded slowly.

“Makes sense to me.” He agreed both to Aurora and her ghost. Dauntless has never had such a comfortable, dare he say it, _fun_ time with another guardian before. It comes as a surprise to him when his two day mission is up.

“I uh. I have to go back to the city.” He tells Aurora, gracelessly. “I finished what I’m supposed to do and now I. Need to go...ya know...back.” She stands up briskly from her crouch next to the rusted out remains of a car, and dusts off her robes. All business and sharp movements.

“Then lets go to the city.” Dauntless can’t even begin to say how relieved he felt. He hadn’t wanted to leave Aurora on her own, and he knew he couldn’t force her to come with either. He’s so overcome with relief and with answering all of Aurora’s many questions, (About the city, about the warlock vanguard, about his ship, about _him_.) that he forgets. 

It’s still the Dawning. And Dauntless prefers to enter the Tower through the civilian districts. (If you don’t suddenly transmat in, you can’t be the center of _anyone’s_ attention.) Aurora walks eagerly beside him, through the wall check in procedure, through the security check on herself. Her steps are quick and light, thudding staccato on the ground next to his heavier tread. She keeps easy pace with him until they enter the civilian bazaar, decorated for the Dawning. Her steps slow and stop. Dauntless half turns back to her.

“It’s just up…” His voice trails off. Aurora has stopped dead, her head tilted back. Dauntless turns to face her fully, worry clenching at his circuits. What if Aurora is having second thoughts? What if she’s going to _run?_

Instead of any of those things, Aurora’s helmet dissolves as her ghost transmats it away. _She’s an awoken._ Dauntless realizes. The look of absolute _wonder_ and _awe_ on Aurora’s face is so intense and raw, the fans of Dauntless’ intakes stutter.

“This is... _beautiful_.” Aurora breathed, her pupil-less glowing green eyes wide as she takes in the decorations all around.

“It’s...it’s the Dawning.” Dauntless explains. He feels rough and awkward and out of place next to her.

“The Dawning?” Aurora reaches out a hand to gently touch a paper lantern.

“It’s a civilian holiday. To celebrate the end of the year and welcome the new one.” It’s an inadequate explanation, Dauntless knows. If Hunter were here, he’d be able to give Aurora a full run down. He was probably around for the very first Dawning, come to think of it. But Hunter isn’t here and hasn’t been for a very long time. Sometimes Dauntless worries about him, out in the wilds by himself. Other times he reminds himself that Hunter survived on his own for decades out there. Aurora hums to herself, withdrawing her hand from the decoration.

“Welcoming the new year.” She repeats more to herself then him. Except she turns and smiles at him. “I think I like that.” And that might have cemented the Dawning as Dauntless’ favorite holiday.

The Dawning was not only a celebration of the year, it was also Aurora’s Rez Day. Dauntless wanted to do something special. But he was left at a complete loss for what to do. Normally it’d be as easy as taking Aurora to a set of long abandoned buildings somewhere she hadn’t been yet and letting her go at it. But he wanted this to be something tied to the City. To the Dawning itself. Whenever Dauntless thought of Aurora, he always thought of the Dawning too.

“How should I...do this.” Dauntless asked rather hopelessly, resting his chin on his hand. Hunter looked up at him, half a peppermint stick shoved in his mouth. He was wrestling with a strand of lights, trying to untangle the knotted ball so a few of the Dawning Committee could finish decorating the bazaar.

“Do wha?” He asked around the candy, brown eyes half hidden under the fringe of his bangs, fingers following a cord through loops and twists. He’d pushed his cloak hood down after the fifth time it got caught in the reaching branches of evergreen decorations behind them. Dauntless had no idea how he could be untouchable on the battlefield, slipping away from grasping enemy claws, and then trip over his own cloak hem, going down the stairs of the marketplace.

“It’s Aurora’s Rez Day.” Dauntless explained. “I want to do something for her, just...you know, _something_.” Even saying it outloud gave Dauntless a twisting spike of anxiety. What if he didn’t get this right? “Something special.” He clarified at Hunter’s still mystified expression. Hunter shrugged, unconcerned. He tugged the peppermint candy out of his mouth and spun it around his fingers as he thought, ball of lights forgotten in his lap.

“Take her to a party?” He suggested after a few moments of thought. Dauntless sighed. He knew it was asking for trouble to try and get help from _Hunter_ about this. But honestly, he was the only one Dauntless was even remotely comfortable enough with _to_ ask. They’d known each other for centuries at this point. And he _was_ right. Aurora loved parties. She liked people in general. It just was.

Well.

It was a _party_. With people he didn’t know.

“Right, yeah. Of course.” Dauntless mumbled to himself.

“I could come with?” Hunter ventured awkwardly, his eyes squinted in the way that meant he was feeling out the solution to the problem. But wasn’t sure he was on the right track. “Bring the others?” He offered.

“No!” Dauntless was quick to stop _that_ in its tracks. He liked Hunter and Hunter’s clan were decent, if extremely excitable, guardians. But it’d be... _too_ much. Just far too much. “No, that’s okay. Thanks for offering but no.” Hunter shrugged again, he went to stick the candy back in his mouth and paused, staring at it for a moment, studying the red and green stripes. He looked up at Dauntless, confusion cleared from his eyes.

“Look, there’s a festival market.” He explained. “Residential park. One of the...small districts. Not too many folk. Take her there, buy her something to eat. Watch the lights.” Hunter looked completely serious about this. None of his usual distracted vagueness. Dauntless nodded slowly. Thinking over the proposition in his mind. Small number of people, out door market so he wouldn’t feel boxed in. Yeah, he could do that. Aurora loved festivals and parties, it just wasn’t something Dauntless could do with her without dying from panic attacks. But this? He could do this at least. Maybe.

“Fine, alright.” Dauntless agreed. Hunter grinned up at him, stuffed the candy into his mouth and slapped him against his chest with the back of his hand.

“Dun ‘oory bout eet.” He slurred. 

Which of course, is exactly what Dauntless did. 

He worried about it from the moment Hunter said it, to asking Aurora to the festival (her amused acceptance did not soothe his anxiety, nor did his ghost’s many attempts at calming him down). He worried over what to wear, neither Aurora nor himself wanted to be recognized as guardians, that was always a hassle during festivals. He worried through walking to the festival, he worried all the time they were there, right up until he left Aurora leaning against a cafe railing on the outskirts. He was worrying so much about the entire outing in general, he forgot entirely to worry when ordering a Dawning Special parfait from the cafe owner.

In fact he worried so much, his ghost had second hand anxiety. His worry didn’t get any less, until he saw Aurora, leaning against the railing where he’d left her. Her head tilted back slightly, viewing the open air market. He was suddenly taken back two hundred years and bringing Aurora into the city for the very first time.

It was the same look. Centuries later. The same look of slow, silent wonder overtaking Aurora’s face. Her eyes glowed warmly against the blue of her skin, her mouth curved in a smile of delight. The multicolored lights of the decorations cast green and red shades over her cheeks. Dauntless was hit with an overwhelming sense of affection. Hundreds of years gone by and there was still nothing like Aurora’s look of wonder during the Dawning.

This time though, Aurora had more practice with her Light. She held a hand up, palm to the sky. Light gathered and spooled, small intricate snowflakes of Light twirled from her hand into the air, drifting into the trees, fixing themselves among the lights. Adding small flares and sparkles to the decorations. She caught sight of him standing rather awkwardly among the floating crystal snowflakes and smiled.

The anxiety twisting his systems into knots slowly ebbed, until it was a faint specter and not the all consuming tide it had been. With a deep grounding breath, Dauntless continued making his way back over to her. Focusing on Aurora and not the several dozen strangers around him. She was enjoying this, she was having fun. This was going exactly the way he’d hoped.

“Happy. Happy rez day.” He said, once he was next to her. Secretly proud that he had only stumbled on the wording a tiny amount. Aurora sighed, a small sound that Dauntless knew was her contented sigh. His ghost chittered delightedly at him. Praising him for doing so well in the crowd and planning this out.

Dauntless froze, when Aurora braced herself on his arm. She stood on her tiptoes, and gently kissed his metal cheek.

“Thank you, for bringing me here.” The _I know it isn't easy for you_ , was left unsaid, for which Dauntless was grateful. She settled back against the railing in an instant. And Dauntless’ fuel pump settled back down as well. “The _best_ Dawning present. Being here with you.” She cocked her head at him. Dauntless breathed out in a huge rushing sigh, dipping his head in a nod. He didn’t know what to do with himself now. Except.

“I can’t believe he was right.” Was the first thing Dauntless could get through his vocaliser. Aurora smiled at him.

“Hunter? You went to him for advice.” She guessed, Dauntless nodded, still a little shell shocked. It was an embarrassingly short list of people Dauntless would go to for advice about Aurora.

“I didn’t expect it to work! I just couldn’t think of anything else!” Dauntless said, exasperation clear in his voice. He waved a hand vaguely as Aurora laughed. 

“You seem surprised.” Aurora pointed out, green eyes glowing even brighter with the potential for a good laugh around the corner.

“Aurora, he’s. He’s dating _two_ people! He’s in a _threesome_. And doesn’t even know it!” Dauntless felt the need to defend himself over riding his anxiety. Aurora laughed even harder, clapping her hands in merriment. Dauntless’ anxiety and uncertainty melted away at the sound. The hard part was over.

“And yet…” She prodded, a little breathless from laughing.

“And yet, he was right.” Dauntless admitted slumping lightly on the railing next to her. Aurora patted his shoulder in mock sympathy.

“In a surprising turn of fate,” She said, in a measured academic tone. “Hunter is the _least_ socially stunted guardian we know. Traveler help us.” Her voice was serious in a joking manner. Dauntless vented air through his facial plates in an exaggerated sigh. The playful banter was setting him more and more at ease. Aurora knew how to calm him down once he was open to it. And she wasn’t wrong, about Hunter and them. The irony was obvious to anyone who knew Hunter’s situation.

“Traveler help _him_ , more like.” Dauntless mumbled facial plates lighting up and fading quickly as he spoke quietly. “Once his partners figure it out.” Aurora cocked her head, examining a particularly bright strand of lights draped over a tree.

“ _If_ they figure it out.” She said, glancing up at him from the corner of her glowing eyes. “They’re truly made for each other.” They both fell silent as the band moved on to more upbeat songs and people began to move into dancing. “It’s odd.” She mused, lacing her finger together just under her chin, attention fixed on the small raised platform stage. “He knows his friends so thoroughly, yet doesn’t see the most obvious thing.” Aurora grinned up at Dauntless. Dauntless cleared his vocaliser roughly.

“Hunter knows what love looks like in other people.” He half whispered, mortified that someone might overhear him. Even if they were people he didn’t know. _Especially_ if they were people he didn’t know. “Not so much himself.” Aurora nodded in agreement. She slapped his arm suddenly, her palm making a smacking sound against the metal of his limb.

“Don’t go spoiling this for me now. I do so love a good bit of irony.” She warned him, waving a finger in his direction. Dauntless snorted and shook his head. The railing creaked dangerously and he straightened up so it wasn’t taking all his weight. It wouldn’t do to cause the structure to fail and dump both him and Aurora on their backsides.

Aurora cleared her throat pointedly once it was clear the line of conversation was complete. Dauntless started, realizing what she was getting at when her eyes flicked down to his hands meaningfully. With a sheepish apology he handed over the parfait he’d gotten from the street vendor. Aurora accepted it with a pleased hum and a cheerful ‘thanks!’. 

Dauntless relaxed as she ate the confection, turning his gaze to the bustle of the street market. Quite a few couples were twirling around the cleared area in front of the band’s stage. Dauntless surreptitiously checked Aurora out of the corner of his optics. She was watching the dancers happily, the spoon balanced against her lips. Dauntless steeled himself.

“Do. Do you want to dance?” He asked. Aurora looked up at him, awoken eyes glowing. She smiled around the spoon and stuck it back in the parfait.

“No.” She said casually, still looking up at him, sticking her spoon into a layer of sponge cake.

“Oh.” Dauntless felt a small part of him deflate under the relief.

“I do not think you would enjoy it very much.” Aurora continued, matter of factly, working at scooping up a heaping spoonful of the desert. “And I would not enjoy it if you weren’t.” She grinned impishly at him. Dauntless cycled air through his vents in more relief.

“Then later?” He did want to dance with Aurora. Just not here. Aurora smiled enthusiastically, showing all her teeth as she did so. Dauntless was sure that smile scared the life out of Fallen, Hive and Taken alike. For him, it just made him feel warm and happy.

“ _Yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dauntless-9 is an exo titan, and he's VERY anxious about everything. All the time.  
> Aurora Bright is an awoken warlock and she is VERY curious about everything. All the time.  
> Hunter is a human hunter and he is...doing his best. All the time.


End file.
